


Flowers of the Night

by snowtulip1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowtulip1/pseuds/snowtulip1
Summary: Atsumu has loved ballet all his life, and now he's moving to a prestigious ballet school in the French countryside.What he didn't expect is to fall in love.But something about him interested Atsumu. He was a really good dancer after all. Also, he seemed like he would be fun to annoy, which of course was Atsumu’s strong suit.Should be fun.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Dancing in the Courtyard

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic so im really nervous to post this.  
> i know this chapter is a bit slow coz its just introducing but i hope to pick the pace of the story in the next chapters.  
> hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Woah

This place was spectacular. In front of Atsumu stood a grand outer wall, tall and pristinely white. Lush green lawn in perfect rectangles laid out beneath. Atsumu stood in awe. Eyes trailing up, he could barely see the tips of the castle peaking above the top. A mixture of grey towers stood out against the clear blue sky. He took a deep breath in, inhaling the sweet aroma of the countryside. The taxi behind him gave a quick honk before it vanished along the road. Suddenly Atsumu felt overwhelmed. Dragging his suitcase along the gravel path, he made his approach to the grand entrance of the great wall. There stood a young lady, seemingly in her early twenties, with blonde hair tide back in a sleek low ponytail and wearing a long floral skirt with a turtleneck white knit sweater. She smiled at Atsumu,

“Hello young sir, my name is Celeste. Nice to meet you, and you are?” 

She spoke in clear English and bowed her head slightly. Atsumu, who finished his English studies the year prior, responded to the charming young lady,

“Miya Atsumu.”

Celeste looked down at the clipboard she was holding. Atsumu realised after his response that he should have said his given name first as he was aware that was the order the Europeans were used to, and he didn’t want to confuse the lady. But she didn’t seem to notice and just trailed her eyes down the list of names on her clipboard.

“Ah yes,” she finally spoke up, “please head down the pathway to the main entrance of the castle. There you will see Louis who will show you to your dormitory.” 

Atsumu nodded and grabbed the handle of his suitcase. Celeste pressed a button and the large doors of the outer wall opened, very dramatically in Atsumu’s opinion. The sight that followed after the doors opened took Atsumu’s breath away as he walked in. There before him stood a grand white castle, traditionally French. It had three main floors and above that, grey towers shot up towards the sky. The castle was surrounded by paved bricks all the way to the outer wall, with flower beds and tall lamps littered around the outskirts of the castle walls. But what caught Atsumu’s eye the most was the majestic fountain standing tall in the middle of the courtyard. It was an elegant cream colour and had a wide base with three levels to it. Water flowed around the curves of the fountain and into the pool below. Lamps and cream benches surrounded the fountain in a small circle. It almost seemed magical. Atsumu realised he had been standing there for a bit too long when he heard voices behind the door he had just emerged through. He hurriedly walked around the fountain and into the main entrance of the castle. 

Before him was a fancy room with a high ceiling and in the centre, a sleek wooden desk with a man sitting behind it on a computer. His eyes peaked up from behind his glasses to watch Atsumu walk in. Atsumu began to speak,

“Um, hello. I’m Atsumu Miya, are ya Louis?”

The man nodded and looked at his computer for a few seconds before walking over to the wall behind him which seemed to be a bunch of letterboxes. He trailed his finger along the numbers of the letterboxes and stopped at the number 149. He reached inside the box and pulled out a small key and a white envelope. Turning around and walking back to the desk in front of Atsumu, he placed both items on the desk between them. 

“This is your room key,” he said, holding up the small key, “your room is number 149 and your roommate is Tooru Oikawa.” He put the key down and held up the white envelope. “This is your timetable for each day and a few extra instructions to help you with your day-to-day life, if there is anything you don’t understand feel free to ask any of the staff”

Atsumu nodded and took both items from Louis. He thought that was his cue to leave but Louis kept speaking,

“Orientation starts 9am on Monday morning, don’t be late. Breakfast is served every morning in the dining hall from 5 to 7:30am. Lunch is from 11 to 2pm and dinner is 5 to 10pm. Lights out by 11:30pm. Punishments will be dished out if students are awake beyond lights out. Classes start every day at 8:30am and finish at 4pm however extra classes may be put in place after hours. Rehearsals are three times a week for every student depending on the days that are scheduled for that week. They run from 6 to 9pm. Saturday morning rehearsal from 9 to 12pm and the rest of the day you have free. Sundays are also free, and students are allowed to go to town from 10 to 4pm but will be not allowed to if homework is not finished or if they have had a detention in the previous week. Dormitories are in the rooms in the outer wall. Go along that corridor until you reach the door leading outside and you will find the entrance to the outer wall.”

Louis pointed to a hallway on the left of Atsumu and gestured for him to leave. Atsumu nodded his thanks and began to walk down the hallway. Dang, he thought, that was a lot of information in one go. While Atsumu walked, he thought over everything that Louis told him, but he was getting slightly confused with the times of meals and classes. Oh well, he thought, I’ll figure it out later. 

Atsumu reached the entrance of the outer wall and walked inside. The room he was in was less extravagant as the entrance to the castle. It had plain white walls and a bunch of worn in couches making a circle in the middle. A few photos of dancers scattered the walls. There were two doors on either side of the room. The one on the left to Atsumu had a sign above the door with “Boys Dormitories” written in gold cursive writing while the opposite had “Girls Dormitories” written in the same way. He wandered over to the door of the boys’ dormitories and entered. On the other side was just a bland narrow hallway with doors either side. Atsumu walked down the hallway, glancing at the numbers written on the front of each door. 

104….109….117….123….128…134….142….148….

Bingo, 149

Atsumu lightly knocked on the front door and waited for a response.

“Come in!” a cheerful voice exclaimed from inside the room. 

Atsumu opened the door and was greeted by a boy slightly taller than him with perfect wavy brown hair. He was lying on one of the beds, wearing glasses and reading a book and had an open suitcase lying on the floor at the foot of his bed with clothes and items messily hanging out of it. 

“Are ya Oikawa?” Atsumu asked.

“Please call me Tooru” The other boy responded before closing his book and placing it on the nightstand next to him. “You must be Miya”.

“Atsumu is just fine”. 

Oikawa nodded and stood up. Atsumu watched him in slight curiosity. Oikawa walked into the centre of the room and dramatically flung his arms wide opened. Atsumu cocked an eyebrow.

“Welcome to our marvellous room where our fine selves will be accommodated for the next four years my fellow roommate!” Oikawa shouted and with that he knelt on one knee and dropped his head, wrapping his right arm across his body and leaving the left in the air. It looked like some weird exaggerated bow. 

“Yer a bit odd aren’t ya”

Oikawa looked up at him from his awkward position on the ground. He put on an overexaggerated hurt face before laughing and standing back up. 

“Just thought you deserved a proper welcome, Monsieur Miya” Oikawa added a playful wink at the end of the sentence.

“Again, Atsumu is fine.”

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on their door and Oikawa slightly jumped. Another boy barged in, slightly smaller than the other two with dark short spiky hair. 

“For god sake Tooru, I can hear you from across the hall! What the hell is going on here?” The new boy shouted with furrowed eyebrows, crossed arms and a look that could kill.

“Calm down Iwa-chan nothing is going on here, I was just welcoming my new roommate properly.” Oikawa exclaimed, rolling his eyes and placing his hands on his hips. 

“Whatever….” The boy mumbled before shuffling out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Once the boy was gone for a few seconds. Atsumu finally spoke up.

“Um, who was that?”

“Oh, that was my friend Hajime Iwaizumi, he’s a bit gruff but he means well” Oikawa shrugged and removed his hands from his hips. He wandered back over to his bed and flopped down to start reading again. Atsumu dragged his suitcase to the other bed on the opposite wall and placed it at the foot. He sat down on his bed and looked around the room. The room was fairly simple, his and Oikawa’s beds were placed on opposite walls and a circular table was in the centre with a couple of chairs scattered around it. Two matching wardrobes were placed either side of the door and the one at the foot of Oikawa’s bed already had a few clothes hanging in it.

Suddenly another knock came from the door. Atsumu looked at Oikawa,

“Is that ya gruff friend again?” He asked. 

Oikawa laughed a bit and shook his head,

“Of course not, Iwa-chan always knocks like he’s trying to break the door down. That knock was too floaty to be him.”

Atsumu shrugged and got up to open the door. However, no one seem to be behind it when he peered through. That was until a flurry of red hair appeared in his line of sight. The face that accompanied the crazy hair appeared shortly after with an almost evil smirk. The man was leaning completely sideways on the other side of the door.

“Howdy there.” The guy spoke,

“Um, howdy?” Atsumu responded.

Oikawa piped up from behind Atsumu, “that’s Satori Tendou, bit of a weird one. Rumour is he can read minds.”. Atsumu raised an eyebrow at the strange guy that stood in front of him.

“Oikapoo’s pretty little head shouldn’t believe rumours, right blondey?” Tendou responded, he was still leaning sideways, but he didn’t seem uncomfortable. 

“The name’s Atsumu”

“Ooh sexy.” And with that Tendou left, humming to himself while he walked along the hallway. Atsumu turned to Oikawa with a confused expression.

“Is everyone here fuckin’ insane?” Atsumu asked.

“Yes.” Oikawa nodded and got up from his bed, “I’m gonna go visit some other weirdos to see if they haven’t set the place on fire yet. You can come if you want.”

Atsumu nodded and followed Oikawa out of the door and along the hallway. Oikawa stopped when they reached room 134. They could hear shouting behind the door already. Oikawa opened the door with zero knocks and stepped inside the room. What they saw was a mess. Clothes were everywhere, one of the chairs were somehow on top of one of the beds. Two suitcases were on top of the table in the centre with loads of junk spilling out of both of them. Oikawa placed his hands on his hips, rolled his eyes (Atsumu started thinking that was his signature move now), and stared at the two boys shouting at each other in the middle of the room. 

“Where’s my phone Kou? I know you took it!” The one with dark messy bedhead hair said, arms firmly crossed.

“I have no idea where your phone is Testurou! Kenma probably took it!” The other boy with spiky two-toned hair said. He was flailing his arms around wildly. The other man pinched his nose in what looked like pain and scrunched his eyes in frustration. 

“Why would Kenma have my phone, one, he has like three phones, two, his plane hasn’t even arrived yet, and three, I SAW YOU USE MY PHONE TWO MINUTES AGO!” With his final shout he flung his arms up in the other boy’s face and seemed to have had enough. The man with two-toned hair sulked back a little bit and went to his bed to retrieve something. He lifted his pillow and pulled a phone from underneath it and handed it to the dark-haired man.

“I just wanted to text Keiji.” The two-toned hair man said still looking at the ground and also looking thoroughly depressed. 

“Why didn’t you just ask?” The dark-haired man said with a raised eyebrow.

“Because I know you won’t let me use your phone after the mustard incident.” The other man replied looking even more depressed than before, “You know it was an accident.”

Finally, Oikawa cleared his throat and the two guys looked at him in astonishment.

“Are you done now?” Oikawa asked in an extremely venomous way and the other two shrunk under his glare.

“Yeah, what’s up Tooru?” The dark-haired man said.

“I was just checking to see if your room was still intact, which I can see is barely the case, and I wanted to introduce you to my new roommate, Miya.”

“How many times do I have to tell ya Tooru, Atsumu is just fine.” Atsumu said from behind Oikawa. 

The two other guys looked at Atsumu and nodded their heads.

“I’m Tetsurou Kuroo but you can call me just Tetsurou and this idiot is Koutarou Bokuto but Koutarou is also fine.” The dark-haired man said and gestured at his friend. 

“Nice t’meet ya.” Atsumu greeted the two guys. 

“Yeah, okay now I’m bored. I’m gonna go read again.” Oikawa mumbled at no one in particular. “It was so much fun chatting.” And with that, he turned to walk out of the door.

“Hey! Are you saying we’re more boring than reading? Readings sucks!” Bokuto exclaimed as Oikawa was halfway through the doorway. Oikawa turned and looked at Bokuto with an uninterested stare.

“The only reason you think readings sucks is because you can’t read and yes, I find reading more interesting right now. If I stick around too long, I’ll just hear more Keiji stories which, as much as I love, I’m not in the mood right now.” Oikawa turned back around. Bokuto slouch a little bit and his hair seemed to somehow deflate,

“I can totally read.” He mumbled.

“Sure.” Oikawa quipped while exiting the room. Atsumu followed Oikawa out because he was not really sure what to do now.

“Um, what do I do now?” Atsumu asked while he and Oikawa walked back to their room.

“Whatever you want. Louis told you Orientation is on Monday and it’s only Saturday, so your time is free.” Atsumu stopped walking.

“Do I have to stay in our room?” He asked.

“Of course not. Why?”

“Well as much as I love yer sarcasm and yer perfect fluffy hair, I kinda wanna explore.”

Oikawa scoffed and waved his hand, “Go ahead, I’ll see you later.”

Atusmu turned and walked the opposite direction of Oikawa, back past Kuroo and Bokuto’s room, in which he heard more shouting again, and left the outer wall. He decided to explore the courtyard surrounding the gardens. He especially wanted another look at that mesmerising fountain. After wandering around for a bit, he decided to take a seat on one of the benches. Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text to Osamu.

To Samu:

When do u get here again? i need to know how long i have left in bliss.  
Oh, btw the ppl here are fuckin’ crazy.  
U should fit right in ;).

Osamu’s response was only a couple of minutes later.

From Samu:

Just landed at the airport and im getting some food rn so idk how long ill be.  
The food here is pretty cool altho i miss home food.  
Also, i think uve forgotten that ur the crazy one.  
Have they met ur shitty personality yet?

Atsumu rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. He started walking towards the fountain. It was even more stunning up close. As he was admiring the fountain, he heard classical music playing in the distance. Deciding to follow the sound, he came across another boy dancing gracefully to the music in the middle of the courtyard. Atsumu stood and watched for a little bit getting jealous that he could dance so well even on pavement. Although something was weird about the boy. Atsumu noticed he was wearing gloves and a mask. Strange, Atsumu thought. He finally decided to speak up.

“Hey!” He called out towards the boy.

The boy stopped dancing and looked at him with and unimpressed stare. 

“What?” He spoke. Atsumu moved closer and noticed his wavy black hair and his twin moles above one of his eyebrows. 

“Um, I noticed yer dancin’ and it was really good, I’m Atsumu.” 

“Okay.” The boy responded looking really bored.

“And yer?”

“Sakusa.”

“Is that yer first name?”

“No.”

“So, what is?”

“Kiyoomi.”

“Can I call ya that?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

After that short conversation, Sakusa moved to pick up his speaker and bag and left. Atsumu just watched him leave. Wow, he thought, that guy was really rude. Although something about him interested Atsumu. He was a really good dancer after all. Also, he seemed like he would be fun to annoy, which of course is Atsumu’s strong suit. 

Should be fun.


	2. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu was already sick of the people here, and he hadn’t even started classes yet.
> 
> This was going to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a fun short chapter before i get into the main story line.  
> i really enjoyed writing this especially the ending.  
> hope you enjoy :).

It was Sunday now and to say Atsumu just had a ‘free day’ was a massive understatement. Everything today just wanted to test his patience.

First, he woke up to incredibly loud rap music from in the hall at 6:00am. Who wakes up that early on a Sunday? And when he went out to discover who was playing it, all he could see was two smaller boys, one with bright orange hair and one with a blonde streak at the front of his brown hair, bouncing up and down the hallway with a boom box in the brown-haired boy’s hand. Atsumu had tried to shout at them over the music to ask them what the hell they were doing but all he got in response was a cheeky grin from the brown-haired one and a cheerful wave from the orange-haired one. He just decided to give up and try to go back to sleep. As he re entered his room, he noticed Oikawa still perfectly asleep which infuriated him. How could he sleep through that ruckus? 

Finally, at 7:00am, the music stopped and Atsumu could go to sleep. However, he was rudely awoken again only half an hour later, this time by classical music coming from the other side of his room. Oikawa was watching ballet dancers on his laptop with the volume absurdly loud. Who plays classical music that loud? Atsumu thought, and doesn’t he own a pair of headphones? Atsumu just chucked his spare pillow at Oikawa which earned him a squark in protest from the other boy. That made him smile. 

He was only able to get another half hour of sleep before someone barged through their door. In his bleary state he noticed the boy’s hair was spikey and two-toned, ah yes Bokuto. 

“Keiji arrived!” Bokuto yelled, bouncing up and down at the doorway of the room. 

“Good for him.” Oikawa replied, still looking at his laptop which was still playing classical music, if only slightly quieter. 

“Don’t you want to come see him?” Bokuto looked at Oikawa with these puppy dog eyes. Atsumu thought that look was quite impressive, how could you say no to that? Clearly, Oikawa couldn’t because he rolled his eyes and begrudgingly got up from his bed with a loud groan. 

“Wanna come Atsumu?” Oikawa asked, looking over at him with what looked to be and evil smirk. Atsumu was not really sure what this meant.

“Yeah fine, I wasn’t sleepin’ anyway.” He responded sarcastically and with that, Atsumu too got up with a loud groan and followed the other two boys from the room. 

Atsumu was not prepared. At all. He had been sitting at this little table in the main hall for an hour now listening to Bokuto ramble on about random stories. All of them had to do with him and the boy who was sitting next to him, Akaashi. Atsumu thought Akaashi seemed pretty chill, he had barely spoken in the past hour and when he had, it was always polite and careful. Maybe he was the first person here that seemed perfectly sane. However, Atsumu quickly dismissed that idea after hearing an endless number of stories from Bokuto. This was because he was told that Bokuto and Akaashi had been friends since childhood and Atsumu decided whoever could be friends with Bokuto for that long had to be a little bit crazy. 

Finally, he was free after another hour of stories and as they were all walking back to the dormitories, Oikawa turned and looked at Bokuto.

“Just wondering, where was Testurou this morning? Did he not want to see Keiji?” He asked sarcastically looking slightly pissed and jealous that Kuroo had managed to miss this fun reunion. 

“Oh, he was helping Kenma unpack coz he arrived at the same time as Keiji.” Bokuto responded, completely unaware of what Oikawa was inferring. 

Atsumu thought that he would get peace and a little more sleep at least for a few hours after arriving back to his room with Oikawa. He was wrong. Again. 

This time he was woken up by someone whacking a pillow on his head. 

“Oi get up ya lazy shit, ma’ wants to talk to ya.” A familiar voice said. It was his twin brother, Osamu. 

“Why would she call so early?” Atsumu mumbled as he pulled his pillow from underneath him and placed it on his face to shield himself from the strikes from his twin. 

“What’re ya talkin’ about? It’s not early. It’s fuckin’ 11:00 already!” Osamu quipped and gave an extra hard whack of the pillow onto Atsumu. Atsumu grumbled in protest but decided it was no use. He sat up and saw Oikawa sitting at the table on his laptop with an amused look on his face. 

The phone call with his mother took way longer than he wanted and by the time he was finished, everyone had already gone to lunch. He made his journey to the cafeteria. 

When he entered, he noticed there was a lot of people that attended this school. Boys and girls were sitting at separated benches everywhere. Atsumu saw a few familiar faces. Oikawa was sitting at one table with Iwaizumi next to him but Atsumu didn’t know the boys sitting with them yet. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi were all sitting together with another boy that Atsumu assumed was Kenma. Bokuto seemed to be in the process of telling another of his stories because he was waving his arms around like a mad man and had an excited face on. Atsumu decided he’d had enough of Bokuto’s stories to last him a week, so he didn’t go sit with that group. There were a few more people he recognised around, including Tendou sitting with a rather odd-looking group of people and the two small boys that were playing rap music this morning sitting at a large table with a lot of other people. Osamu was sitting over at a table with one other person who had dark hair and a middle part. Atsumu assumed that was his new roommate. He decided to go sit with them and greet his twin’s roommate but as he was walking over, he noticed a boy with black wavy hair sitting by himself in the far corner of the cafeteria. Sakusa. An evil smirk appeared on Atsumu’s face as he changed direction and started walking over to Sakusa.

“Afternoon Kiyoomi.” He said as he sat down opposite Sakusa. Sakusa looked up at him with a venomous look.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. Atsumu noticed that Sakusa wasn’t wearing his mask as it was folded neatly next to him. A realisation hit Atsumu that was going to haunt him forever, Sakusa was extremely attractive. There were pieces of fruit and a baguette with butter on a plate in front of Sakusa. 

“Havin’ lunch obviously.” Atsumu responded with a cheeky smile.

“You have no food.” Sakusa stated. 

“I just wanted to say hi to ya before gettin’ my lunch.” Atsumu shrugged and went to the food serving station. He got rice, chicken and some salad. As he returned to the table Sakusa was sitting at, he noticed Sakusa cutting at his baguette with a knife and fork. Atsumu thought this was very amusing.

“Whatcha doin’ Kiyoomi?” Atsumu asked as he sat in his seat.

“Eating.” Sakusa responded, not looking up at Atsumu and still cutting his bread. 

“I know, but why are ya cuttin’ yer bread?” Atsumu had an amused smirk on his face.

“None of your business and stop calling me that.” Sakusa quipped, still looking down at his food.

“Stop callin’ ya what?” Atsumu asked innocently, although knowing fully well what Sakusa was referring to. 

“Kiyoomi.” Sakusa responded.

“Fine, Omi.” Atsumu’s smirk only grew bigger after that statement.

“Excuse me?” Sakusa’s eyes finally looked up at Atsumu but didn’t stay for long before returning to his food.

They sat the rest of lunch in moderate silence which Atsumu tried to break multiple times. However, every time he said something to Sakusa, all he got in response was a bland answer or just a grunt. When Sakusa finished he put on his mask again and left Atsumu by himself at the table with no goodbye. Atsumu should have been offended but he just found it extremely funny. 

Atsumu decided not to return to his room just to be interrupted again so he chose to wander around the castle. He passed multiple ballet studios and normal looking classrooms. The halls in this castle were extremely fancy and had marvellous high ceilings with ancient paintings covering them. After wandering around for around an hour, he came to a door labelled ‘main theatre’. Atsumu didn’t know this castle would have its own theatre, and by the label on the door, this theatre wasn’t the only one. 

He stepped inside and was shocked. This theatre was massive. There were rows and rows of red seats and even a balcony with more seats above him. On the stage he noticed two boys dancing. Bokuto and Akaashi. They just seemed to be going over a few Adage exercises which Akaashi was extremely good at. His foot was easily above his head in his a la second développé and his underneath leg looked extremely stable. What was the most impressive to Atsumu, he seemed perfectly calm. Bokuto on the other hand, looked to be struggling a bit. He wasn’t bad at it however, he didn’t have the fluidity or relaxed nature like Akaashi. If Atsumu was to guess, he would assume that Bokuto was more of an Allegro guy. Those thighs looked like he could jump ten storeys high. Atsumu decided he wanted to watch them rehearse for a little bit longer, so he took a seat in one of the red chairs further back. Once they moved onto Allegro, Atsumu was aware he was right about Bokuto being better at jumping. He watched in awe as Bokuto leapt around the stage. His powerful legs making every jump look completely effortless. He finished his exercise with an amazing quadrupole tour en l'air, landing on one knee. Getting up with a huff, he walked over to Akaashi. 

What Atsumu was not expecting was them to start making out. Which he took as his cue to leave. 

No wonder they seemed so close, Atsumu thought as he made his way back to his room finally. In which, Oikawa was sitting at their table again and, to Atsumu’s horror, he saw a boy lying in Oikawa’s bed. 

“What’s goin’ on here?” Atsumu asked, thinking he will regret that after he finds out the answer.

“Nothing, Iwa-chan just wanted to come see me.” Oikawa responded with a flirty wink at Atsumu.

“That’s a lie Tooru, you begged me to come here.” Iwaizumi stated looking angrily at Oikawa.

“Well, I don’t care as long as yer not hookin’ up.” Atsumu trailed his gaze between the two of them accusingly. Iwaizumi scoffed and Oikawa laughed in his own floaty way.

“Why would we be hooking up at 5:00pm on a Sunday?” Oikawa rhetorically asked although he added in a whisper, “we save that for later.”

“Nope, don’t wanna hear about it” Atsumu shook his head and made his way to his own bed, “just keep things PG thanks.”

Atsumu was already sick of the people here, and he hadn’t even started classes yet.

This was going to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will atsumu finally break sakusa? probably.  
> or maybe something else ;).  
> kinda excited to write the rest of this fic now.  
> kudos are appreciated! tysm.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh im not sure where this story is going yet.  
> all i know is that its gonna have some sakuatsu fluff coz y not.  
> i would rlly appreciate some feedback but remember im new to this.  
> more characters will prob come in later but idk.


End file.
